Transparence
by kitsu34
Summary: Et si Shûichi en avait assez de l'attitude de Yûki? Et si des événements extérieurs faisaient irruption dans leur couple? Que se passerait-il?
1. Lassitude

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Gravitation !

Couple : du classique, Yûki x Shûichi !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi (déprime totale) !

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic Gravitation et je connais ce manga depuis un peu moins d'un mois, alors je vous supplie de vous montrer indulgent envers le débutant que je suis…

Transparence

Chapitre 1 – Lassitude

« -Shûiiiiiiichi ! »

Une ombre se glissa derrière un pilier dans le couloir le plus sombre du métro. Une foule de jeunes filles hurlantes se précipita frénétiquement dans le couloir d'en face, éclairé par de nombreux néons.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ombre derrière le pilier se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil craintif aux lieux désertés par la foule.

Ouf ! Il l'avait vraiment échappé belle cette fois-ci ! Un peu plus et elles l'auraient attrapé ! Un frisson de peur rétrospective le fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Il imaginait sans peine les gros titres des journaux : « Le chanteur du célèbre groupe de Rock Bad Luck déchiré en menus morceaux par ses fans »… Un sacré scoop !

« -Quelle idée de se promener sans déguisement dans le métro ! Certains journalistes disent que Shindo Shûichi est un gentil idiot… Apparemment, c'est vrai. »

Shûichi se retourna d'un seul mouvement, prêt à laisser exploser la colère que lui inspirait cette remarque indélicate (mais vraie !), quand il se trouva nez-à-nez avec la silhouette fuyante d'un jeune homme qui s'en allait.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtain cuivré et à la silhouette élégante. En revanche, ce qui lui plut moins fut le soubresaut des épaules qui indiquait clairement que l'individu en question se moquait de lui.

Et soudainement, par analogie, il se remémora la façon dont Yûki se moquait de lui en permanence, l'appelant Baka sans cesse, soulignant à tout bout de champ sa sottise et son manque de compétence pour écrire et le traitant invariablement comme un enfant, même au lit.

Il en avait assez, tout d'un coup. Il n'était plus ce garçon de dix-neuf ans, débutant et peu sûr de lui, que les critiques acerbes du romancier avaient attiré.

Il avait changé. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Il avait vingt-deux ans maintenant et était un chanteur reconnu. Beaucoup de critiques et de journalistes le comparaient régulièrement à Ryuichi Sakuma. Il était devenu son successeur, presque son égal.

Bad Luck était un groupe célèbre dont chaque single ou nouvel album se vendait à des millions d'exemplaires en quelques jours à peine.

Et les fans et paparazzis ne lui laissaient plus un instant de répit, le coursaient en permanence dans la rue, au studio, chez lui. Il n'avait plus d'intimité ou de vie privée désormais, sans un solide service d'ordre, des déguisements, des ruses de sioux.

Alors, s'il n'était qu'un baka, qu'un « gentil idiot », comment avait-il pu accomplir tout cela ? Et comment avait-il réussi à progressivement démolir toutes les défenses de Yûki pour finalement réussir à le conquérir entièrement ?

Oui, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Mais d'autres, hélas, étaient toujours les mêmes, songea-t-il, en émergeant du couloir du métro dans l'air libre de la rue.

Il faisait nuit. Il rentrait tard, ce soir, puisqu'il avait dû prendre le métro. Non, il n'était pas idiot au point de prendre les transports en commun sans précautions. C'est juste que ce n'était pas prévu comme ça…

Il eut un profond soupir. Yûki devait passer le prendre et ils devaient sortir ce soir. Aller au restaurant tous les deux. Pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur première rencontre, trois plus tôt.

Shûichi s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour présenter cette sortie comme anodine, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son amant par son insistance. Et il pensait avoir réussi, quand Yûki avait finalement cédé avec un soupir exaspéré et indulgent pour ce qu'il considérait sans doute comme un caprice de gamin.

Et il s'était aussi donné beaucoup de mal pour acheter discrètement le cadeau de Yûki, un cadeau rare et délicat. Un cadeau qu'il lui avait fallu dénicher et négocier âprement pour l'obtenir.

Alors, pourquoi Yûki n'était-il pas venu ? Que s'était-il passé de suffisamment grave pour l'obliger à remettre ce rendez-vous sans le prévenir ? et s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ?

Il commençait à être inquiet. Brusquement il accéléra le pas, soudain pressé de rentrer à la maison.

Heureusement la bouche de métro n'était pas loin de la maison de Yûki et en quelques minutes, il tourna à l'angle de la rue qui menait chez l'écrivain.

Il se figea en constatant que la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Aucune lumière n'illuminait les fenêtres malgré l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il eut un frisson et chercha son trousseau avec fébrilité. Sous l'angoisse qui l'étreignait et faisait trembler ses doigts, il eut du mal à introduire puis à faire tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Il se précipita en courant à l'intérieur de la maison, allumant rapidement les lampes au passage.

Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. La chambre était également déserte.

Avec un horrible serrement de cœur, Shûichi poussa la porte du bureau de Yûki en tremblant, et se figea.

L'écrivain était là, assis à son bureau, les doigts courant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, l'attention uniquement dirigée vers l'écran luisant dans la pénombre. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il écrivait, le reste du monde lui était indifférent.

Il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué l'heure, ni même sa présence dans la pièce.

Shûichi s'adossa à la porte, le souffle court, partagé entre le soulagement et l'amertume.

Non, certaines choses ne changeaient décidément pas. Et elles étaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter.

Yûki leva la tête au léger bruit que fit la porte lorsque Shûichi s'y appuya. Il le regarda un instant en silence puis marmonna un vague bonsoir avant de se replonger dans son roman. Il avait effectivement oublié sa promesse.

Shûichi s'avança, le cœur étreint.

« -Yûki, tu devais venir me chercher au studio ce soir…

-Mmh, ah, oui. J'écrivais. Oublié. Bah, t'es rentré tout seul. T'es grand maintenant, non ?

-Mais… Yûki…

-Ca suffit ! Ne commence pas à geindre ! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça quand j'écris !

-Pardon Yûki, mais ce soir…

-Pas le temps. Je veux absolument finir ce livre ce soir, alors ne m'attends pas. Va te coucher.

-Yûki…

-Pas le temps, j'ai dit ! Dégage ! »

Shûichi regarda l'écrivain se remettre au travail comme s'il n'existait pas et accorder à nouveau son attention exclusive à son écran d'ordinateur.

Comme s'il était transparent.

Certaines choses n'avaient décidément pas changé. Mais lui, oui. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter l'immobilité de Yûki longtemps à présent.

Pourtant il l'aimait. Oh, ça oui ! De toute son âme, de tout son être, et même davantage…

Mais est-ce que cela pouvait suffire ?

Il chercha longuement la réponse, recroquevillé dans le lit, en attendant que Yûki le rejoigne. Et il eut le temps, cette nuit-là de bien réfléchir, car Yûki ne vint pas.

- - - - -

Bon, premier chapitre un peu lent et pas très intéressant. C'est le premier, il faut bien introduire l'histoire… On essaiera de faire mieux pour le prochain… (c'est pas gagné !)

Un petite rewiew pour m'encourager ?….


	2. Incompréhension

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Gravitation

Couple : Yûki x Shûichi

Disclaimer : rien à moi !

Yuki Tanaka : merci pour la rewiew et voici la suite !

Shye Yun : merci pour la rewiew et en route pour le triangle amoureux ! (j'te charrie XD ! Mais y en aura plus ou moins un...)

Ma Shunelodie : Merci pour ta rewiew et ton soutien (et le saké aussi ! L'était bon, hips ! Rhôôô, désolé. XD) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! et j'ai posté aussi la suite d'Après mille ans ! Mon inspiration a décidément des sautes d'humeur : je ne devais pas continuer cette fic maintenant… Mais quand ça vous prend… Hein, Yûki XD ?

Otite la frite : Salut toi ! On se retrouve sur Gravitation ! Voici la suite de Transparence et celle de Yuyu, postée hier soir ! Nyahahaha ! Aux abris ! kitsu a une phase d'inspiration, hélas ! XD Merci pour la rewiew !

Nashike : Merci pour la rewiew et en route pour la suite, qui je l'espère, sera à la hauteur du début… (aie, j'en doute…)

Shizuka kurai : Merci pour ta rewiew et tes encouragements ! j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas ! J'ai la pression, maintenant… (c'est pas bon du tout pour mes petits nerfs, à peu près aussi solides que ceux de Shu, c'est dire…)

Datenshi to susu : merci de la rewiew ! Que vont faire Shu et Yûki ? Des bêtises bien sûr, sinon, y aurait plus de fic XD ! Bon courage pour tes ennuis d'ordi ! (jette la malédiction sur le dieu des ordis ! Ca sert à rien mais ça soulage : tu devrais essayer XD !)

Lysanea : voici la suite (sueurs froides en attendant le verdict du maître…)… J'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré ton manga culte (brrrr !)… Ne sois pas trop sévère, pitié, pitié, pitié… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, hélas…

Onarluca : Merci pour la rewiew et j'espère que ton petit cœur n'a pas attendu trop longtemps… Désolé, mais il risque d'attendre encore plus le prochain chapitre…(d'autres fics en cours…) Gomen !

Bon, c'est parti pour le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous supplie toujours d'être indulgents avec le nouvel arrivé que je suis sur ce manga…

Transparence

Chapitre 2 – Incompréhension

La nuit était profondément avancée. Les bruits de la ville se faisait plus discrets à cette heure-là, et les fenêtres éclairées dans ce quartier résidentiel, se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Il y en avait une pourtant qui luisait dans la pénombre. La fenêtre d'une pièce d'une grande et belle maison, un peu en retrait.

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans la rue à cette heure tardive, il aurait pu voir un homme blond penché sur un écran d'ordinateur réverbérant la lumière blanche sur son beau visage aux yeux d'ambre.

Mais il n'y avait personne à cette heure, pour voir Yûki pianoter sur les touches de son clavier avec virtuosité, et finalement se rejeter dans son fauteuil pour contempler d'un air satisfait l'écran de son portable.

Il avait finalement réussi à l'écrire ce chapitre ! Non sans mal, d'ailleurs !

Il s'étira longuement dans son fauteuil, avec la grâce souple et sauvage d'un chat.

Il était épuisé, parcouru de crispations dues à sa longue activité assise et concentrée, mais il se sentait apaisé, satisfait.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il bloquait sur le chapitre central de ce livre. Et celui-là, il lui tenait à cœur, vraiment, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Alors, quand l'inspiration et surtout cette lente maturation des idées dans la tête de l'écrivain, étaient venues lui aplanir toutes les difficultés et avaient tracé un chemin clair et lumineux dans le fouillis de ses pensées, il n'avait pas hésité !

Il était peut-être trois heures du matin, mais lorsqu'il écrivait, le temps n'avait pas d'importance.

Il s'était levé et sur un dernier regard tendre et un baiser donné à sa petite boule d'énergie qui dormait à ce moment comme un bébé, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau et avait écrit frénétiquement jusqu'à maintenant.

D'ailleurs quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur le bureau à côté de l'écran.

Quatre heures trente-huit du matin. Quel jour ? Le lendemain. Ca faisait donc plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il écrivait sans discontinuer, ne s'arrêtant, la tête pleine de phrases et de mots qui s'ordonnaient, que pour aller machinalement se faire un café ou bien trouver un truc à manger dans le placard.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il avait pu avaler durant cette période, ni de ses actions précises.

Lorsqu'il écrivait, il se déconnectait de la réalité et entrait dans un univers de fiction et de mots dans lequel, il était difficile à atteindre.

Et cette fois, ça avait été particulièrement vrai. Il avait vraiment vécu son écriture et y avait mis son être intérieur à nu.

Ce roman avait été une expérience intense et riche mais douloureuse, pour lui qui d'habitude écrivait sans trop d'efforts, maniant les mots et les idées avec facilité. On avait raison de comparer le travail de création et d'écriture à un accouchement. C'était épuisant !

Il étouffa un bâillement. Il était crevé… Il allait dormir aux moins deux jours après ça !

L'image de Shu, endormi dans leur grand lit, roulé en boule, comme un petit chat, sa tignasse rose emmêlée et éparse sur l'oreiller lui traversa l'esprit et fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Son Shu… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui…

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Ou vaguement alors, comme dans une autre réalité. Il ne se souvenait plus. Il était ailleurs à ce moment-là, perdu dans son monde de mots.

Et comme à son habitude, son adorable paquet de nerfs avait veillé à ne pas le déranger. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas le perturber lorsqu'il écrivait. Son Shu…

Il sentit un sentiment qu'il était toujours surpris d'éprouver, même maintenant, se répandre en lui. La tendresse, douce et infinie.

Il l'aimait. Oh oui… Comme, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant, il n'avait jamais aimé avant lui.

Il avait mis tellement de temps à reconnaître et accepter cet amour. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à s'y abandonner sans résistance et à le témoigner. Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces…

Et puis, quelque part ce sentiment encore neuf était si intense et puissant, et il avait déjà entraîné tellement de changements en lui qu'il l'effrayait. Des changements souterrains, certes, mais bien présents. Il ne se reconnaissait plus…

Et tant mieux, songea-t-il en poussant la porte de leur chambre et en dévoilant la silhouette fragile, endormie comme prévue, noyée dans les draps, recroquevillée comme un petit animal.

Yûki resta un instant appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, sourire aux lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées et sa contemplation, trop occupé à écouter son cœur chanter pour se soucier d'autre chose.

Puis il se déshabilla rapidement et avec un frisson se glissa dans les draps tièdes de la chaleur dégagée par le corps de son amant.

Avec un soupir d'aise et de satisfaction, Yûki attrapa son ange rose et le tira doucement à lui pour le caler contre son corps sans le réveiller.

Il sentit le corps de Shûichi frémir légèrement sous ses doigts puis son dos s'emboita parfaitement contre son torse, comme s'il n'avait pas d'autre place aussi parfaitement adaptée.

Dans cette position, Yûki ne vit pas le visage de son chanteur avant de plonger profondément dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, dont rien ne pourrait le réveiller.

S'il avait pu le voir, il ne se serait sans doute pas endormi aussi paisiblement.

Il aurait remarqué les traits tirés par la veille et le chagrin, les joues encore humides de larmes nocturnes et silencieuses, les lèvres rougies d'avoir été mordues pour étouffer les sanglots et les yeux gonflés.

S'il avait vu tout cela, il se serait inquiété et aurait réveillé Shu pour savoir la cause de ses pleurs. Et ils auraient parlé. Shu lui aurait expliqué sa déception et sa tristesse de n'avoir pas été compris. Et à son tour, il lui aurait alors expliqué qu'il n'avait pas répondu méchamment, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte. Il lui aurait décrit sa façon d'écrire et lui aurait confié pourquoi ce livre-là était particulier pour lui, sans lui gâcher la surprise toutefois…

Et ils se seraient réconciliés tendrement, passionnément, jusqu'à s'endormir ensemble, aux aurores…

Oui, il aurait fait tout cela pour Shu, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait accepté cette évidence qui s'était imposée avec une force invincible.

S'il avait vu…

Mais Shûichi ne se tourna pas vers Yûki et celui-ci ne vit rien et s'endormit paisiblement.

Et lorsque Shûichi se leva, il regarda tristement son romancier endormi à ses cotés.

Quand était-il venu le rejoindre ? Il n'avait rien entendu, rien compris.

Il contempla ce visage endormi qu'il aimait tant admirer. Yûki était si beau quand il dormait. C'était le seul moment où il était complètement vulnérable, où il abaissait toutes ses barrières et se livrait à lui. Il adorait le regarder dormir, il avait l'impression d'être seul avec lui, dans une bulle de douceur et de paix, loin du tumulte agité de leurs existences célèbres et tourmentées.

Un instant de pur bonheur, une minute d'éternité, rien que pour eux.

Mais ce matin une amertume poignante gâchait même ce moment de félicité.

A ce visage d'ange apaisé, aux mèches d'or en bataille, adorablement emmêlées sur l'oreiller, se superposait un autre visage, détaché et froid, si atrocement lointain, inaccessible, qui lui jetait des mots durs au visage.

Et dans un sanglot étouffé, une larme âcre glissa sur la peau veloutée de sa joue. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela recommence ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il pensait si bien avoir vaincu toutes les résistances et avoir abattu toutes les barrières qui le maintenaient à distance…

Et Yûki lui avait avoué son amour, le lui montrait quotidiennement par de petites attentions qu'il n'aurait jamais eues avant.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Yûki…

La vue matinale qu'il aimait tant lui fut soudain insupportable et il s'arracha brutalement à sa contemplation, en pleurs.

Il s'habilla à toute vitesse et se précipita dehors comme une furie, comme si l'atmosphère de leur maison l'étouffait, le menaçait.

Ce matin, il n'attendrait pas K. C'était au-dessus de ses forces !

Bien qu'il fût encore très tôt, il décida de se rendre au studio. Après tout c'était son univers… Là où il se réfugiait quand sa vie n'allait pas. Quelque part, il était chez lui, là-bas…

Son cœur se serra un peu plus à cette idée.

Marcher jusqu'au métro lui fit du bien et lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits en le forçant à diriger son attention sur autre chose.

Il devait être prudent cette fois, pour ne pas se faire repérer et courser jusqu'au siège de NG. Il sortit des lunettes noires de sa poche. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le dissimuler aux regards perçants des fans, mais au moins cela cacherait ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

Il se glissa derrière un pilier en attendant la rame de métro et mit la capuche de son sweat, en bénissant le hasard qui lui avait fait attraper précisément ce vêtement lorsqu'il s'était rué hors de la chambre.

Lorsque le métro arriva, il attendit que tout le monde soit monté pour se faufiler lui aussi, tête basse, au dernier moment, dans la rame.

Il s'agrippa à une poignée et attendit, le regard rivé au sol, que le trajet se passe.

Finalement, il arriva sans encombre au studio et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret en attendant les autres.

Pour tromper son attente et sa tristesse, il saisit une feuille et un crayon et commença à aligner les mots et les mélodies. Yûki avait beau critiquer ses textes, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire. Alors autant le faire…

Et puis, vu le succès du groupe, il ne devait pas être si mauvais que cela, en fin de compte.

Rapidement les mots formèrent des phrases, puis des couplets, et enfin plusieurs feuilles se noircirent de mots et de notes.

Et lorsque Hiro et Fujisaki arrivèrent, accompagnés de Sakano, il trouvèrent leur leader et chanteur endormi sur une chanson achevée et magnifique.

- - - - -

Bon, deuxième chapitre achevé, toujours lent et peu intéressant... Un peu plus long en plus que le premier, mais c'est mon défaut, je développe toujours trop… Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques et à me donner votre avis, j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer…

Je sais que j'avais dit que j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le deuxième chapitre… Désolé, on fait ce qu'on peut…


	3. Interwiew

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Gravitation

Couple : Yûki x Shûichi

Disclaimers : rien à moi!

Réponses aux rewiews : merci à Onarluca, Lysanea, Nashike, Shye Yun, Momo974, Shunelodie, MahOrO et Otite la frite pour os rewiews, elles m'encouragent à poursuivre cette fic, malgré le retard… Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster, quelques problèmes techniques et une santé défaillante en sont la cause… Gomen, donc, en espérant que l'attente en valait un peu la peine et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par la suite de cette fic, qui menace finalement de devenir assez longue…

C'est parti !

Transparence

Chapitre 3 – Interwiew

« -Shûichi… Shûichi ! Réveille-toi ! »

Shûichi se sentit doucement secoué par l'épaule et émergea de son sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Un sommeil de fatigue nerveuse et malsaine. Le sommeil d'un corps brisé de fatigue par une nuit blanche tourmentée, traversée de sanglots et de doutes.

Il ouvrit avec peine ses paupières gonflées de larmes et les referma aussitôt, ses yeux rougis et fatigués brutalement assaillis par la lumière artificielle des néons du studio.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, s'accoutumant progressivement à la luminosité agressive et réussit à faire le point sur les personnes qui se tenaient devant lui et qui le regardaient avec une certaine inquiétude.

Hiro, bien sûr… Fujisaki, et Sakano. Et devant leurs regards perplexes et inquiets, il prit conscience du spectacle qu'il devait leur offrir avec son visage marbré de larmes et ses yeux gonflés. Il avait beaucoup pleuré en écrivant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Cette chanson, c'était un cri. Elle était sorti ainsi, d'un jet, avec violence, dans la souffrance de son cœur tourmenté par les doutes. Elle était vraie. Et dense, palpable. En caressant le papier des doigts, c'était son cœur qu'il effeuillait.

Ça faisait mal. Et c'était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Il plia précipitamment les feuilles de papier couvertes de mots griffonnés à la hâte, à l'écriture déformée par l'émotion, et parsemées de ronds humides laissés par ses larmes.

Personne ne verrait jamais cette chanson. Personne.

Puis il se leva et adressa un petit sourire crispé à Hiro qui le regardait d'un air songeur.

« -Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Vous en faites une tête ! Quelqu'un est mort ? Allez, allez, reprenez-vous, on a beaucoup à faire, puisque le nouvel album sort dans deux jours !

-Shûichi ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un peu mal dormi qu'il faut tirer une tête de trois pieds de long, comme si c'était la fin du monde et que j'allais me casser comme du verre ! Je vais très très très bien ! En pleine forme ! Je pourrais chanter dix chansons aujourd'hui, ou composer un album entier ! Tiens, c'est une idée, ça ! Au travail ! Je me sens capable de soulever des montagnes ! »

Hiro le regardait avec de plus en plus de suspicion. Il en faisait trop, il le savait. Mais ça faisait tellement mal. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas essayer de se changer les idées avec le travail.

Finalement son ami sembla en prendre son parti et haussa les épaules avec un petit soupir résigné. Puis, il s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en lui murmurant : « Si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là… »

Mais Shûichi serra les lèvres et secoua la tête. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas en parler avec Hiro. Cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. C'était plus grave qu'une simple dispute. Au fond de lui, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas formuler cette réalité avec des mots.

En parler à Hiro, c'était faire exister réellement cette cassure qu'il sentait au fond de lui. Il n'était pas prêt à cela. Pas encore. Il voulait encore espérer que tout n'était pas perdu…

Lorsqu'il releva la tête et regarda Hiro dans les yeux en lui souriant pour le remercier, quelque chose dans le regard violet de dur et d'arrêté surprit ce dernier.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de regard déterminé chez Shûichi. Cette fois, les choses avaient l'air d'être sérieusement dégradées entre Yûki et lui. Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer ?

Mais déjà, le chanteur assaillait K qui venait d'entrer de questions sur l'organisation de la journée. La grimace qu'il fit lorsque leur manager lui rappela la conférence de presse prévue pour le matin afin d'annoncer la sortie du nouvel album, fit sourire Hiro.

Shûichi ne changerait finalement jamais se dit-il en souriant plus largement devant les multiples bonnes raisons que son ami énumérait pour sécher l'interwiew.

Shûichi détestait les journalistes. Au fond, étant donné la façon dont les médias les avaient harcelés, Yûki et lui, au début de leur relation, on ne pouvait que le comprendre…

Mais ils avaient aussi leur utilité et étaient de toutes façons nécessaires pour les promotions de leurs albums et tournées, ainsi que le lui rappelait K, avec sa douceur habituelle, en armant son magnum.

Finalement, ils se mirent tous en route vers la salle de conférence qui se trouvait au premier étage de l'immeuble de NG production. Il s'agissait de ne pas être en retard. Shûichi faisait le pitre, comme à son habitude, essayant de retarder la conférence par tous les moyens, mais Hiro n'était pas dupe.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, hier, entre Yûki et lui. Quelque chose de grave.

C'est vrai que Shûichi avait été très déçu de ne pas voir Yûki venir le chercher. Hiro avait bien proposé de le ramener à moto. Cela arrivait souvent que le romancier oublie de venir le prendre ces derniers temps.

Habituellement, se rappela-t-il, le chanteur l'excusait toujours, sous prétexte qu'il travaillait sur un nouveau roman, semblant lui tenir particulièrement à cœur.

Mais cette fois-ci, le pli amer de sa bouche et la lueur triste des yeux violets avaient fait comprendre à Hiro que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude pour Shûichi. Et il avait refusé qu'il le ramène, prétextant qu'il irait plus vite avec le métro.

Il ne savait pas ce que cette soirée avait de spécial pour Shûichi mais le romancier l'avait à coup sûr déçu et blessé.

Enfin, il essaierait d'éclaircir la question plus tard, après la conférence de presse… En espérant que tout se passe bien et que Shûichi ne flanche pas pendant l'interwiew…

Hiro n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'ils furent tous les trois assaillis par le crépitement des flashs des photographes, à peine entrés dans la pièce où se tenait la conférence de presse des Bad Luck.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois à la table en face des journalistes qui les assaillaient de photos et chuchotaient en tapotant leurs bloc-notes avec leurs stylos.

Puis Shûichi prit la parole et se présenta. Ensuite ce fut le tour d'Hiro et enfin celui de Fujisaki. C'était ainsi à chaque nouvelle conférence de presse donnée par les Bad Luck et le rituel était bien installé. Ils ne songeaient pas à y déroger. C'était leur manière de faire, leur signature.

Une fois les présentations faites, Shûichi annonça officiellement la sortie de leur quatrième album et la tournée de lancement du dit album qui débuterait dans deux semaines.

Puis, sous les crépitements des photographes, alors qu'une nuée de mains se levait rapidement, il invita les journalistes à poser leurs questions.

Les membres du groupe passèrent une bonne demi-heure à répondre à un grand nombre de questions variées sur la composition de l'album, les titres choisis, les thèmes traités…

Au beau milieu de la foule des questions, l'une d'entre elles interpela soudain Shûichi directement. Elle avait été lancé d'un coin un peu plus sombre de la pièce où se tenaient les journalistes des petits magazines, qui n'avaient pas pu avoir une bonne place. Certains étaient même debout.

« -Est-ce que les textes des chansons sont bien de vous Shindo-san ou bien, vu vos difficultés à tenir les délais en matière d'écriture, avez-vous fait appel à un parolier professionnel ? »

Un silence relatif suivit la question et les têtes se tournèrent avec intérêt vers Shûichi, interdit et muet, à la table de conférence. Les yeux brillaient d'avidité. La question intéressait par tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait et si tout le monde l'avait pensée, personne n'avait osé la formuler.

D'ailleurs, le manager du groupe, K, semblait furieux et commençait déjà à chercher du regard l'impudent responsable de cette mise en demeure publique pour lui braquer le canon de son magnum sur la tête.

Devant les visages dévorés de curiosité malsaine tendus vers lui, Shûichi ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis il darda son regard violet vers le coin sombre d'où était parti la question sournoise et prit la parole d'un air décidé.

« -Qui a posé cette question ? Je ne répondrai pas à une chaise vide ou à un coin sombre et anonyme. »

Il y eut un murmure dans la foule. Personne ne s'attendait à la dureté qui se décelait dans la voix habituellement douce et soyeuse du chanteur de Bad Luck.

Puis, un jeune homme s'avança de façon à se mettre en pleine lumière. Il souriait avec malice et ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné par le ton de voix sec surprenant de Shûichi.

« -C'est moi, je ne m'en cache pas. Et j'ignorais qu'il y avait certains sujets interdits ou tabous dans une conférence de presse tenue dans un pays libre ! Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que les paroles vous posent problème depuis le début de votre carrière. Je crois me rappeler que vous avez même fredonné sur scène lors de votre irruption au concert des Nittle Grasper. Je ne comprends donc pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant dans ma question, mais si elle est inconvenante ou stupide vous voudrez bien me pardonner : je débute et les règles tacites du « bien-interwiewant » ne me sont pas encore familières… »

Cette voix moqueuse et insinuante… Où l'avait-il déjà entendue ? C'était récent, il en était sûr, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus…

Et alors qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire, ses yeux accrochèrent une masse de cheveux épais et sauvages aux reflets cuivrés intenses, presque rouges, et soudainement tout lui revint.

C'était le jeune homme du métro ! Celui qui s'était moqué de lui quand il l'avait surpris, caché derrière un pilier pour échapper à la foule de fans hystériques qui le coursaient dans les couloirs.

Il en était sûr ! Il ne l'avait vu que de dos, les épaules secouées de rire, mais la couleur et la texture de ses cheveux l'avait frappées parce qu'elles étaient très inhabituelles. Un peu comme sa masse rose.

La colère l'envahit brusquement. Non seulement il s'était moqué de lui la veille, dans le métro, mais en plus il continuait aujourd'hui et cherchait à le déstabiliser en public avec des questions méchantes et sournoises.

Et tous ses doutes, ses interrogations et sa souffrance de la veille et de cette nuit, qu'il n'avait pas pu évacuer, lui donnèrent la force de devenir lui aussi sarcastique et méchant.

« -Comme vous le dites, c'est de notoriété publique que les paroles me posent problème et pourtant, c'est tout aussi de notoriété publique que je n'ai jamais fait appel à qui que ce soit, mais que j'ai toujours réussi finalement à les composer ! Ou bien, comme vous l'avez souligné, j'ai fredonné. Il faut donc être un « gentil idiot » pour poser une question aussi stupide… Quelques minutes de réflexion amènent naturellement la réponse… Mais je ne vous en veux pas : comme vous venez de le dire, vous débutez ! Ne vous découragez pas, en persistant, vous y arriverez aussi… »

Un silence épais suivit la réponse de Shûichi, lancée sur un ton mordant. Les journalistes se regardaient les yeux ronds, peu accoutumés à de pareils règlements de compte de la part du leader du groupe.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement déstabilisé. Au contraire, il souriait toujours avec malice et semblait agréablement surpris de la répartie de Shûichi qui le fixait d'un air méchant.

Il se rassit tranquillement sous le regard violet noir dardé sur lui et adressa même un clin d'œil complice au chanteur, qui semblait dire « Bien joué ! Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais ! Tu as gagné, je m'incline. »

Curieusement, Shûichi se sentit mieux et face à l'abandon de l'adversaire et à sa propre fermeté qui le surprenait lui-même, il s'autorisa le premier vrai sourire de la journée.

Les choses semblaient s'alléger un peu, en fin de compte. Il se détendit et sous les contractions qui parcoururent son corps, il se rendit compte à quel point il était tendu depuis le matin.

Comme une corde de guitare. A se rompre. Il laissa échapper un soupir douloureux et se massa doucement le cou pour soulager un peu ses muscles crispés.

Ce faisant, il croisa le regard d'Hiro qui lui sourit gentiment en levant discrètement le pouce vers le haut. La tension se relâcha encore un peu et le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis la veille sembla s'amenuiser légèrement. Il rendit son sourire à son meilleur ami et se tourna à nouveau résolument vers le parterre de journalistes qui continuaient de lever la main en posant des questions.

- - - - -

Ce chapitre semble n'avoir rien à voir avec ce qui précède, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je vous le jure. Je sais à peu près où je vais, promis.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, après la longue attente imposée. Je sais que ce n'est pas très bon de se faire attendre parce qu'après il faut assurer pour justifier le retard… Et je crois que je n'ai pas de quoi assurer… Tant pis pour moi, ça m'apprendra à traîner…

Petite rewiew ? Au moins pour me gronder d'avoir posté si tard…


	4. Doutes

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Gravitation

Couple : Yûki x Shuichi

Disclaimer : Rien à moi dans l'univers de Gravitation, mais le journaliste est à moi, pour l'instant.

Réponse aux rewiews :

Merci à Onarluca (désolé pour l'attente ! Hélas, je n'ose même pas te promettre d'aller plus vite pour la suite, je n'y arriverai sans doute pas…), Nashike, ma Shunelodie (le voilà, Yûki ! On ne voit même que lui dans ce chapitre !) Otite la frite (où es-tu ? As-tu été mangée ? Bonne année tout de même !), Momo974 (Voilà, tu comprends dans ce chapitre comment va intervenir le journaliste dans la relation Shu / Yûki ;-)), Shye Yun (Où es-tu ? Bonne et heureuse année à toi !), Yukihyou-san et miss-hayden !

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements qui me poussent à poursuivre cette fic et à ne pas l'abandonner ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2008 !

Cest parti !

Transparence

Chapitre 4 – Doutes

La lumière du soleil entrait en plein par les grandes fenêtres de la chambre, inondant la pièce d'une clarté blanche et puissante.

Une forme remua dans le lit et poussa un long soupir de bien-être. Puis une tête blonde ébouriffée émergea des remplis des draps. Les paupières battirent un instant avant de s'ouvrir sur un regard ambré magnifique. Un regard de fauve assoupi.

Yûki s'étira langoureusement dans le lit puis marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme pour savourer le calme radieux de ce début d'après-midi ensoleillé. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire à la pensée de son chanteur survolté et du bruit qui l'accompagnait toujours.

Son sourire s'élargit en songeant qu'il avait beau l'adorer, il appréciait aussi parfois son absence. Cela lui permettait de jouir d'un peu de repos.

Il se leva nonchalamment et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Toujours commencer une nouvelle journée par un bon café. Noir, sans sucre.

Pendant que le café passait, il se dirigea vers le salon et alluma machinalement la télévision. Elle était restée programmée sur la chaîne que Shu avait dû regarder la veille. Un chaîne d'informations musicales bien sûr.

Yûki eut un nouveau sourire léger avant d'abandonner la télécommande pour aller boire son café. Le son, assez faible, ne lui permettait pas de suivre les commentaires de la journaliste, mais créait une ambiance sonore assourdie des plus agréables pour un lever tardif.

Il s'assit confortablement sur le canapé pour savourer sa boisson du matin. En sentant le goût âcre et puissant du liquide chaud dans sa bouche, il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Dieu, qu'il aimait ces matins à la lumière solaire vibrante, dont l'atmosphère paisible n'était troublée que par les bruits assourdis venant d'une fenêtre ouverte. Surtout lorsque ces matins radieux étaient accompagnés par un bon café italien.

Sous l'action du breuvage noir et corsé, Yûki sentit son esprit se remettre à fonctionner à vitesse normale et remonter le cours des événements de la veille.

A la pensée du chapitre central de son roman, qu'il avait finalement réussi à écrire, il sentit la satisfaction s'ajouter au bonheur paisible de l'instant présent.

Il faut dire qu'il lui en donnait du travail, ce livre ! Il était difficile à saisir, à explorer et à coucher dans l'immuabilité du papier.

Et il n'avait décidément pas l'habitude. Ses livres s'écrivaient généralement, pour ainsi dire, tous seuls. Il ne mettait pas grand-chose de sa réelle personnalité tourmentée dans ses textes. Il se contentait de manier les mots et les idées.

Mais dans ce cas présent, cela ne suffisait pas. Ce livre était imprévisible… Comme le sujet du texte lui-même, songea-t-il en se représentant une boule rose, véritable tornade d'énergie positive à laquelle rien ne pouvait résister.

Pas même lui. Et d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie. Au contraire, il avait beau se moquer souvent des paroles affligeantes que Shu était capable de pondre, il bénissait chaque jour davantage ce non-talent, responsable de leur rencontre.

Et si le vent n'avait pas emporté les paroles minables d'une chanson d'amour ridicule, ce jour-là, où serait-il à présent ? Que serait sa vie ? Serait-il même encore en vie ?

Oui, vraiment, heureusement que ce sale gamin était nul en paroles…

Il secoua la tête, attendri, tellement habité de l'image de son chanteur, qu'il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que l'image de Shu qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien réelle et qu'elle venait de la télévision.

Réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une conférence de presse qui avait eu lieu le matin, Yûki attrapa la télécommande pour monter le son.

Etrange que Shu ne lui ait pas parlé de cette conférence… D'habitude, il s'empressait de lui raconter les moindres détails passés, présents et à venir de sa vie. Et Yûki aimait ça. Il aimait avoir de l'emprise sur son chanteur, connaître la moindre chose le concernant, pouvoir être toujours présent dans sa vie, même dans les aspects qu'ils ne partageaient pas.

Soudain, la voix harmonieuse et suave de son amant vint interrompre brutalement le cours de ses pensées.

Sa main se crispa sur la télécommande tandis qu'il écoutait, incrédule, le leader de Bad Luck annoncer la sortie prochaine de leur nouvel album ainsi que la tournée promotionnelle de trente dates qui suivrait.

Encore sous le choc des nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre par la télévision, comme tout le monde, Yûki tenta d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Shu ne lui avait rien dit. Rien dit à propos de choses si importantes.

Il sortait un nouvel album. Il partait en tournée pour plusieurs semaines. Et lui ne le savait pas.

Yûki se leva. Il avait besoin de marcher, de s'agiter, pour chasser les pensées qui tournoyaient sans répit dans son esprit.

Soudain, le ciel lui sembla s'obscurcir et les pensées bienheureuses qui l'habitaient depuis son réveil se teintèrent d'amertume et de doute.

Non, Shu ne pouvait pas le trahir. Pas lui. Pas comme ça.

Alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi brusquement prenait-il la même apparence factice que les autres, ceux qui mentaient, qui manipulaient ? Est-ce que lui aussi portait un masque ?

Yûki revint brutalement à la réalité, en entendant la question abrupte et agressive d'un journaliste lancée contre son Shu.

De quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ! Et les sous-entendus de la question le hérissèrent encore davantage. Il s'attendait à ce que sa boule rose sorte de la pièce en larmes ou à ce que Hiro ou K interviennent pour museler le jounaliste. Aussi fut-il complètement stupéfait lorsqu'il entendit Shuichi demander à celui qui avait parlé de s'identifier.

Le ton de sa voix était dur, presque pourvu de la même agressivité sournoise qui se trouvait dans la question. Le regard de ses yeux violets était froid et assombri de colère.

Yûki le regarda longuement, ébahi de cette réaction si éloignée et différente de l'ange tendre et exubérant qu'il connaissait, incapable de la moindre méchanceté.

Un jeune homme sortit de la masse des journalistes et s'avança de façon à être clairement visible, dans la lumière.

Yûki sentit quelque chose se contracter en lui, se tapir comme pour bondir à la gorge. Une réaction purement animale et instinctive. Il le détesta. Immédiatement. Irréversiblement. Et avec force.

Et sa réaction le mit aussitôt en colère. C'était irrationnel de réagir ainsi. Ce jeune homme n'avait rien fait qui mérite une telle animosité de sa part.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quelque part, quelque chose lui soufflait que ce jeune homme était un danger. Comment, pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il le sentait obscurément.

Lorsqu'il entendit les paroles insolentes et le ton moqueur de la voix du journaliste, la colère qui grondait en lui lui fit grincer des dents. Il osait provoquer et se moquer de son Shu ! Si seulement il avait été présent à cette conférence, si seulement Shu lui avait parlé, cela ne se serait pas passé comme ça.

Il lui aurait cloué le bec, à ce gamin insolent, aux cheveux trop rouges !

Mais la réponse de Shuichi, lancé sur un ton mordant, le surprit si bien qu'il en resta stupide, la télécommande à la main, à penser que c'était vraiment bien envoyé.

Puis il réalisa que c'était son Shu qui venait de casser méchamment une personne et ce devant des centaines de milliers de téléspectateurs. Son Shu. Son gentil et doux chanteur à la voix d'ange tendre et suave. Son Shu qu'il aimait parce qu'il était différent du reste du monde, parce que son être ne contenait pas une once de méchanceté, de mesquinerie ou de bassesse…

Ce n'était pas possible… Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, qui lui mentait, lui cachait des choses et avait un comportement si différent.

Brusquement, Yûki eut l'impression d'être face à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha à genoux de la télévision et regarda intensément le visage aux cheveux roses qui envahissait l'écran. Et plus il le regardait, plus il avait l'impression de contempler le visage d'un étranger.

Ce regard violet noir, ce pli dur autour de la bouche rosée et tendre. Ce sourire méchant qui glissait sur ces lèvres douces qu'il aimait tant embrasser…

Il se leva brusquement et inspira profondément et rapidement, cherchant à se calmer et à revenir à des pensées et à un comportement logiques. Il débloquait. C'était ridicule de penser que Shu avait pu changer si vite sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il le voyait tous les jours. Hier soir même, il l'avait vu et il s'était couché à ses côtés cette nuit. Si quelque chose était différent, il l'aurait forcément vu, compris. Ce n'était rien. Il suffirait de lui parler ce soir.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix insinuante ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait été très occupé par son livre ces derniers temps, et qu'il n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention et de temps à Shuichi… Peut-être que celui-ci avait changé, s'était éloigné de lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de laisser cette voix pernicieuse et inquiétante s'exprimer. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Il suffisait qu'ils s'expliquent.

Malgré lui, cependant, des images lui venaient. Des instantanés de la veille qu'il avait enregistrées sans s'en rendre compte. Le retour de Shu. Ses paroles qu'il réalisait brusquement avoir lancées sur un ton froid et dur. Le fait qu'il soit parti si tôt ce matin, sans l'embrasser et le réveiller comme à son habitude.

Et plus il remontait dans ses souvenirs, plus il réalisait que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser ou faire l'amour. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas passé une soirée ensemble ?

Et soudain, il sentit son sang se glacer brutalement. La soirée. Pour l'anniversaire de leur rencontre. Il l'avait oubliée. Et c'était hier soir !

Voilà pourquoi Shu avait eu l'air si triste hier en rentrant… Il n'avait pas vu, pas compris…

Atterré, il contempla la béance menaçante qui venait de s'ouvrir dans leur couple. Est-ce qu'il avait éloigné Shu de lui au point qu'il ne partage plus ses projets avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Est-ce que leur couple était en danger ?

Ils devaient parler. Soudain, l'urgence de la situation l'envahissait. Il était même prêt à aller à la NG voir Shu et tirer immédiatement cette histoire au clair.

Mais, alors que plongé dans ses pensées, il se retournait machinalement vers la télévision pour l'éteindre et se préparer, il sentit son souffle se suspendre douloureusement en voyant le journaliste en question adresser un clin d'œil complice et un sourire séducteur à Shuichi.

Et son cœur se serra davantage encore lorsque Shu lui sourit à son tour. Un sourire lumineux et rayonnant. Le sourire de Shu. Celui qu'il lui réservait d'habitude…

L'écran devint noir, mais Yûki resta longtemps debout devant la télévision, la télécommande à la main, comme absent.

Son visage était calme, sans expression, presque neutre.

Mais à l'intérieur, le chaos régnait en maître et les sentiments violents se heurtaient les uns aux autres, se mêlaient, s'aiguisaient entre eux. Le plus brûlant et cuisant de tous, surnageant sur la mer de ses émotions, la jalousie, le dévorait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la ressentir de façon aussi aiguë et ne parvenait pas à la discipliner. C'était nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant Shu. Il n'avait jamais tenu suffisamment à quelqu'un pour cela.

Les images se télescopaient brutalement devant ses yeux et il avait perdu la notion de la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Un regard violet dur et un sourire méchant. L'annonce gaie d'une tournée qui l'éloignerait de lui pendant des semaines. Un beau jeune homme à la chevelure rouge, épaisse et sauvage, et à la peau très blanche. Un sourire aguicheur et complice. Le clin d'œil malicieux et joueur d'un séducteur en chasse. Et le sourire de lumière, heureux et confiant, de Shu. Son sourire. Son sourire à lui. Le sourire qui n'était que pour lui normalement…

La souffrance jalouse fut si intense à cette pensée, qu'un rugissement de bête blessée lui échappa et qu'il lança tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans l'écran coupable de la télévision.

La télécommande, la tasse de café encore chaud et son paquet de clopes s'envolèrent vers la télévision, qui explosa sous le choc et tomba à terre.

L'impact et l'explosion fonctionnèrent comme un déclic.

En proie à une fureur qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser, Yûki parcourut le salon en renversant tout sur son passage, lançant les objets contre les murs, renversant les meubles.

Il ne s'arrêta, épuisé, que lorsque la pièce fut complètement dévastée. Il regarda autour de lui. On aurait dit qu'un cyclone s'était abattu sur le salon.

Curieusement, cette vue l'apaisa. Lentement ses pensées redevinrent claires et il commença à ranger la pièce avant le retour de Shu. Il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Shu avait des comptes à rendre et il aurait besoin de toute sa présence d'esprit pour ce moment.

Il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de force et de sang-froid. Il ne fallait pas que le chanteur devine à quel point le voir répondre et sourire à ce journaliste l'avait bouleversé. Surtout pas. Il fallait qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il allait le pousser dans ses retranchements, l'obliger à avouer ce qu'était ce journaliste pour lui, et pourquoi il lui avait menti sur cette tournée.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était un hasard qu'il l'ait apprise de cette façon. Il ne regardait jamais les émissions musicales. S'il ne s'était pas levé si tard, il n'aurait rien su.

Etait-ce calculé ? Envisageait-il de retrouver son amant durant cette tournée ?

Il saurait tout.

Son visage se figea, froid et indéchiffrable. Sa colère, ses émotions refluèrent à l'intérieur de lui, bien à l'abri, là où personne ne les soupçonnerait d'exister. Et sa bouche se pinça en une ligne fine et dure.

Il était redevenu maître de lui. Shu lui avouerait tout. Et si c'était bien ça, il le chasserait de sa vie. Et reprendrait sa route, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Même si son cœur déchiré et sanglant lui criait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile…

Il releva la tête en entendant le crissement d'une clé dans la serrure déchirer le silence retombé sur l'appartement.

Le regard fauve parcourut à nouveau l'espace. Tout était en ordre. On ne pouvait soupçonner ce qui venait de se passer.

Bien. Il était prêt. Le face-à-face pouvait commencer.

- - - - -

Chapitre 4 terminé. Je sais, couper à ce moment c'est un peu sadique XD ! Mais il paraît que c'est mon plus gros défaut (ou ma plus grande qualité ?XD) !

J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop mauvais… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Gravitation, et ce n'est pas facile de revenir après une longue absence… Alors désolé si vous êtes déçus, j'essaierai de faire mieux le prochaine fois… (hem, promesse pieuse, comme dit ma grand-mère…)

Une petite rewiew ? Hmm ?


	5. Fracture

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Gravitation

Couple : Yuki x Shuichi

Disclaimers : rien à moi !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Merci à Kuroineko, Yuki Tanaka, Onarluca, MahOrO, Aerith21, Shye Yun (où es-tu la miss ? Tu as abandonné Ffnet ou seulement Yuyu ?), Shizuka Kurai, Otite la frite (toi aussi disparue ? Mangée ?), ma Shunelodie, Just a dream, evey88.

Merci vraiment à tous! Vos encouragements me poussent à continuer cette fic et à la finir, parce que c'est vraiment ma fic actuelle dont je ne suis pas du tout satisfait. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par le tour que prend l'histoire et par la reprise après si longtemps…

Note : Je tiens à présenter mes excuses aux lecteurs pour le retard qu'a pris cette fic. Mais c'est le cas pour toutes mes fics en ce moment. Le problème est que je travaille et que j'ai de moins en moins de temps libre… Alors je suis désolé pour les longs délais entre chaque chapitre… Encore désolé, et j'essaierai de mettre moins de temps désormais…

Transparence

Chapitre 5 – Fracture

La suite de la conférence s'était bien passée, contre toute attente pour Shuichi. La tension et la colère rentrée qui occupaient son esprit depuis la veille avaient pu s'évacuer sur le malheureux journaliste. C'est donc bien plus décontracté qu'il ressortit de la salle de conférence.

Il était bien conscient que les problèmes qui régnaient entre Yûki et lui n'allaient pas disparaître par magie, mais il se sentait moins misérable et malheureux.

Il se tourna vers Hiro et K. Quelque part, il était fier de sa conduite et de sa répartie. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, face à une telle attaque, il se serait effondré.

Les choses avaient vraiment changé. Il avait grandi, mûri. Et il était temps que Yûki s'en rende compte à son tour, décida-t-il soudain plein d'énergie et de volonté !

Sur un sourire et un signe de main à Hiro, Shuichi se précipita dehors avant que K n'ait eu le temps de réagir et de l'attraper au passage.

Revoir Yûki prenait brutalement une importance sans précédent. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait partager avec lui. Qu'il aurait dû lui dire la veille et devait donc lui dire maintenant, une fois que le romancier se serait excusé de son oubli.

La trajet en métro lui parut atrocement long. En regardant machinalement la ville et les gens dans le wagon, il eut tout le temps de faire le point.

Si Yûki avait été très distant, plongé dans son roman, isolé dans son monde de mots, lui-même avait également sa part de torts…

Après tout, il acceptait depuis trop longtemps le comportement du romancier et le laissait influer trop lourdement sur sa carrière et sa motivation.

C'est vrai que l'oubli du romancier à propos de leur anniversaire l'avait blessé, mais avait-il expliqué à Yûki pourquoi cette date lui importait autant ? S'il ne s'exprimait pas de façon intelligible, il ne pouvait reprocher à Yûki de ne pas l'avoir compris. Personne ne pouvait lire les pensées des autres!

A cette idée, son pas se fit plus vif comme il sortait du tunnel pour se diriger vers leur maison. Soudain pressé de retrouver Yûki pour aplanir toutes les difficultés existantes entre eux, il introduisit la clé dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit et Shuichi se précipita à l'intérieur en jetant ses chaussures au hasard.

La maison était totalement silencieuse. D'un silence lourd et épais.

Shuichi se calma brusquement. Yûki avait vraisemblablement écrit toute la nuit. Peut-être dormait-il encore ?

A la pensée du visage d'ange que le romancier avait quand il dormait, Shuichi sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Surtout qu'il n'en avait pas profité comme il fallait, ce matin…

Il avança dans le couloir de l'entrée à pas de loup, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il se figea brusquement et retint un cri de surprise et de peur mêlées, quand à l'entrée du salon une silhouette noire se dessina, à contre-jour, sur la lumière blanche de la fenêtre.

Yûki se tenait debout dans la pièce. Immobile. Et muet.

Et inexplicablement, quelque chose dans la rigidité de l'écrivain, dans l'expression trop neutre de son visage, fit tressaillir Shuichi. Il sentit la tension et le doute revenir en lui. Et la peur.

Pour la première fois, Yûki lui faisait peur et il ne savait pas comment réagir, comment lui parler. Il hésitait, de crainte de déclencher l'inexplicable colère sourde qu'il sentait chez le romancier.

Yûki regardait Shuichi se débattre entre différentes émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher, comme à son habitude. Tous ses sentiments se voyaient sur son visage, aussi clairement que s'il les avait criés. Shu n'avait jamais su mentir.

Son arrivée inhabituellement silencieuse et froide ne lui avait pas échappée. Il avait remarqué les efforts de sa boule d'énergie pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Qu'espérait-il ? Le surprendre ? Lui échapper ? Il était rentré à la maison, comme un gosse honteux qui a fait le mur et veut le cacher à ses parents.

Il sentait ses craintes à propos de l'infidélité de Shuichi s'agiter et grandir en lui. Et il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il avait peur de la vérité…

Mais ce qui le surprit le plus et le blessa profondément, fut le tressaillement qu'eut son chanteur en le voyant dans le salon. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il lut au fond des magnifiques yeux violets qu'il connaissait si bien. Ce sentiment… c'était… de la peur !

Ainsi il avait peur _de lui_ ? Son Shu avait peur de lui, le craignait ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Comment avait-il pu être aveugle si longtemps au fossé qui les séparait à présent ?… La situation était beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne le pensait…

Ne supportant plus la lueur de peur au fond des yeux de son Shu, Yûki se détourna et tira nerveusement une cigarette de son paquet, qu'il alluma en tremblant légèrement.

Il s'assit machinalement sur le canapé, sans regarder Shu, toujours debout, immobile, à l'entrée du salon.

Puis il le sentit bouger et le regarda s'asseoir lui aussi, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer avec amertume et ironie, qu'il prenait bien soin de s'asseoir _loin_ de lui.

Shuichi laissa échapper un profond soupir et dut faire un effort pour regarder son romancier bien en face. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Il était bien rentré en s'attendant à une discussion plutôt sérieuse et désagréable avec Yûki, mais la scène qui se déroulait échappait totalement à sa compréhension et à son contrôle.

Pire que tout, il ne reconnaissait plus du tout son amour. Le romancier était devenu glacial, méfiant avec lui. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été, même au début de leur relation, même lors de leurs plus douloureux moments.

Que se passait-il ? C'était pourtant Yûki qui avait oublié la soirée et l'avait négligé au profit de son livre ! C'était lui qui avait le droit d'être en colère ! Alors qu'était cette rage violente qu'il lisait dans les poings crispés de son amant ?

A ce moment, Yûki se tourna vers lui et le regarda à son tour. Le pli de sa bouche était dur et son visage se modifiait rapidement au fur et à mesure que le contrôle semblait lui échapper sur ses sentiments.

Il devenait méchant. Et hostile.

Shu se sentit glacé de l'intérieur, brusquement redevenu misérable et insignifiant, comme il l'avait été au tout début, lorsqu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à attirer vraiment l'attention du beau romancier.

Et il en eut subitement assez.

Face au vide et à la détresse qui l'envahissaient encore alors qu'il ne comprenait rien, il décida que ce serait la dernière fois que Yûki lui ferait du mal. A nouveau contempler les ruines de ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire… Encore tout reprendre depuis le début… Il n'en pouvait plus.

Les larmes commencèrent à inonder les yeux tendres et à dévaler le long des joues blanches du chanteur. Yûki tressaillit. Il détestait tant faire pleurer Shuichi.

Il hésita. Mais les doutes et la jalousie étaient trop grands à présents, régnaient trop sur son esprit pour le laisser en paix.

Si Shu avait peur de lui et pleurait, c'est sans doute parce qu'il se sentait coupable de sa conduite. Ca ne pouvait être que cela ! Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il craint ? Il ne l'avait jamais maltraité !

La lueur dure du regard d'ambre, qui avait un instant vacillé, s'alluma clairement à nouveau. Il allait savoir ! Shu lui dirait tout !

Shuichi sursauta en entendant Yûki s'adresser à lui d'un ton coupant. Les phrases étaient cinglantes et les mots claquaient comme des fouets. La voix était froide, inquisitrice, et énonçait des absurdités qu'il écoutait totalement stupéfait.

Que racontait donc Yûki ?…

« -J'ai vu ton interview, à la télé. Tu comptais me mettre au courant ou j'étais censé apprendre la nouvelle ainsi ? Alors comme ça, tu sors un nouvel album ? Bravo! Et tu pars en tournée pour plusieurs semaines ? Félicitations ! Remarque, si tu ne me l'as pas dit, c'est peut-être parce que cela ne me concernait plus, vu que tu as un nouvel amant, n'est-ce pas ? Bon débarras ! Je serais enfin débarrassé du pire boulet de mon existence ! »

Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?!… Qu'il soit en colère parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, il pouvait le comprendre, mais c'était vraiment stupide de l'attribuer à cette raison-là ! Pourquoi, d'où tenait-il cela ?! C'était ridicule!

Surtout que s'il ne savait rien, c'était bien de sa faute ! La colère se réveilla en Shuichi. Il n'allait pas se laisser insulter sans rien faire, ni laisser inverser ainsi les rôles ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire grotesque d'un nouvel amant ! S'il ne connaissait pas son romancier, il aurait pu croire que celui-ci avait bu !

« -Tu dis n'importe quoi ! je ne t'ai rien caché !

-C'est toi qui divagues ! Rien caché ? Et l'album ? La tournée ? Ne me prends pas pour un abruti de ton acabit Shu !

-C'est de ta faute !! Et je te dis que je ne t'ai rien caché !! Hier soir, tu devais venir me chercher au studio pour qu'on aille au restaurant tous les deux ! Je comptais te dire tout, à ce moment, pour notre anniversaire ! C'était une surprise !!... Mais bien sûr tu n'étais pas là… Tu avais oublié… Encore… »

Shu baissa la tête et ses épaules se voutèrent. Il y avait tant de souffrance et de déception dans sa voix, que Yûki ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un vif sentiment de culpabilité et baissa à son tour les yeux.

Mais l'image d'un beau visage au sourire séducteur, encadré d'une cascade de cheveux rouges sauvages, s'imposa brutalement. Un clin d'œil. Le langage muet des regards et le sourire confiant de Shu. Un sourire trop…consentant.

Sa colère se raviva, attisée par une jalousie féroce à la pensée que son Shu puisse en aimer un autre. Il avait toujours été si certain de l'amour de Shuichi… S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il aurait parié sans hésité, c'était bien sur celle-là…

Il secoua rageusement la tête. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était et il détestait se sentir si perdu, noyé dans les doutes et l'incertitude. Tout chez lui était maîtrisé. Son apparence, ses émotions, ses mots. Son univers était policé et obéissant.

Et soudain, plus rien ne cadrait et ne restait à sa place. Soudain, les mots devenaient rétifs et difficiles à réunir en livre, il lui fallait se battre et souffrir pour écrire ! Soudain son doux et gentil petit amour soumis lui échappait pour sourire à un autre homme !

Un profond rugissement monta en lui. Un rugissement de bête blessée et souffrante. La rage et la douleur lui firent alors jeter au visage d'ange en larmes des mots qu'il regretta immédiatement. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient dits. Et pour les manier tous les jours, Yûki savait à quel point les mots étaient puissants. Et dangereux.

« -C'est ça ! Et parce que j'ai oublié une date, tu t'envoies en l'air avec un autre ! Et en plus tu l'aguiches en public, devant tout le monde ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais un idiot stupide, à présent, je sais que tu es en plus une sale petite pute de la pire espèce ! Une catin qui allume tous les mecs ! Quand je pense que j'ai cru comme un idiot qu'Aizawa t'avait violé !! Tu nous a bien eus tous les deux sur ce coup-là ! Bravo, vraiment ! »

Toute couleur déserta le visage d'ange aux cheveux roses. Les yeux violets s'agrandirent démesurément et devinrent fixes sous le choc. Comme les yeux grand ouverts d'une poupée cassée. Des yeux sans regard.

Les lèvres douces et rosées s'entrouvrirent et restèrent figées, exsangues et douloureuses, ouvertes sur un cri silencieux et plaintif.

Et le cœur de Yûki sombra devant l'étendue du désastre qu'il venait de provoquer.

Il devait parler, expliquer à Shu pourquoi il avait dit cela, rattraper, effacer les terribles mots prononcés. Il savait qu'il avait très peu de temps pour le faire, qu'après ce serait trop tard, irréversible.

Alors pourquoi, lorsque son cœur saignait et lui criait de prendre son ange de ses bras, de l'embrasser, le rassurer, le consoler, fut-il incapable du moindre mouvement ?

Pourquoi, en dépit de sa souffrance et de celle qu'il lisait chez son chanteur, ne prononça-t-il pas un mot ?

Pourquoi laissa-t-il ce soir-là Shu se lever comme un automate et l'écouta-t-il s'enfermer dans la seconde chambre sans faire le moindre geste pour le retenir ?

Yûki ne le sut pas. Mais il sut encore moins pourquoi cette nuit-là, en entendant les sanglots étouffés de l'autre côté du mur, il ne se leva pas.

Ni cette nuit, ni les suivantes.

- - - - -

Hem… Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Je sais que couper à cet endroit, c'est vraiment atroce, mais la fic est conçue comme ça et c'est elle qui commande…

Alors voilà, après une longue attente, ce que je vous livre… Désolé ! Je crois vraiment que je vais poster plus vite à l'avenir pour éviter les cruelles désillusions. Quant à ce que la qualité soit médiocre, autant qu'elle le soit vite !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que la situation s'arrange d'un seul coup ! parce que dans la réalité des sentiments, c'est impossible. De telles situations mettent du temps à revenir au positif…


	6. Retrouvailles

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Gravitation

Couple : Yûki x Shûichi, même si cela ne se voit pas trop pour l'instant… Mais promis, cela va s'arranger… C'est une happy fic, tout de même !

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi ! Plus même le journaliste à partir de maintenant…

Réponse aux rewiews :

Je remercie de tout cœur, avec beaucoup de reconnaissance et d'émotion : Lysanéa, Momo974, Onarluca, ma Shunelodie, miss-hayden, Yuki Tanaka, Diabolikangel, Chawia, Murasaki-kun, Otite-la-frite, Evey88, Darling (x4 ! ^^), Celikwi, konomu-imouto et uzuchi.

Note : ……………..Hem… Que dire ?… Je suis absolument désolé pour le retard faramineux qu'a pris cette fic. Si plus personne ne la lit je comprendrais sans peine.

J'ai horreur des auteurs qui laissent des fics inachevées, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai repris l'écriture de celle-ci, même si l'inspiration et l'envie ne sont plus là. Je crains que le résultat ne soit vraiment pas à la hauteur d'une si longue attente. Malheureusement c'est tout ce que je peux faire…

**Transparence**

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles**

Shûichi se redressa et jeta un long et lent regard circulaire dans la pièce. Comme s'il voulait imprimer profondément en lui la vision de ce lieu particulier où il avait reçu tant de bonheur. Une dernière fois avant de partir, voir ce qui avait été leur maison.

Son cœur sombra. Il lui semblait si lourd et endolori à présent. Si souffrant. Peut-être ne reviendrait-il plus jamais dans cet endroit. Yûki était redevenu si froid et méchant. Et lui si las, si fatigué d'essayer d'atteindre quelque chose qui semblait le fuir si obstinément…

Tout à l'heure, K passerait le prendre pour la tournée de promotion de leur nouvel album. Il resterait absent des semaines, presque des mois, à sillonner tout le Japon.

Et Yûki n'était pas là pour son départ. Il n'était pas rentré hier soir, comme chaque soir depuis maintenant deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Jamais encore ils n'étaient restés fâchés si longtemps. Et jamais il n'était parti en tournée ou en concert sur une querelle.

Il baissa la tête en frissonnant tandis qu'un souffle glacé parcourait son épine dorsale et que le vide se répandait en lui.

Etait-ce fini ? Vraiment fini, cette fois ? N'y avait-il plus rien à faire ? Plus rien à espérer ?

Il secoua violemment la tête et attrapa son portable avec l'urgence d'un noyé qui attrape une bouée. Ses doigts coururent rapidement sur le clavier, mais au moment où il allait envoyer l'appel, des mots cruels, dits d'une voix haineuse le heurtèrent.

Et comme à chaque fois depuis ce terrible soir, le frisson froid s'accentua jusqu'à devenir un tremblement convulsif.

Un regard d'ambre haineux. Des mots lapidaires. L'aversion sur le visage aimé. La silhouette noire qui s'éloigne. Les reproches insensés et incompréhensibles. Et l'accusation inconcevable. L'impression de mourir doucement, de s'étioler. De s'éteindre.

Il reposa lentement le portable, le regard perdu. Ça ne servait plus à rien de lui parler. Il avait essayé tant de fois depuis leur dispute, incapable de le voir si hostile. Mais Yûki s'était contenté de le regarder fixement de son regard de fauve sans complaisance et il avait renoncé.

Le fossé s'était creusé à tel point qu'il ne savait plus s'ils pourraient un jour le combler. C'était trop profond… Et le voulaient-ils vraiment ? Yûki l'aimait-il toujours ? L'avait-il d'ailleurs seulement vraiment aimé…

Un hoquet lui échappa. Une perle liquide roula sur une main et s'évanouit dans une manche. Bientôt les larmes se multiplièrent et les hoquets devinrent sanglots. De gros et lourds sanglots qui déchirent la poitrine et secouent le corps tout entier.

Il s'écroula à terre et se recroquevilla dans un coin, comme un animal blessé. Lorsque K arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il le trouva dans cet état, prostré dans l'entrée, le regard vide.

Le manager ne fit pour une fois aucun commentaire. Tout l'entourage de Shûichi avait saisi que cette fois, les choses étaient graves. Non pas que leur situation était stable ou même calme avant la crise. Non. Mais il ne s'agissait la plupart du temps que de contraintes matérielles, de souvenirs ou bien d'interférences d'autres personnes dans leur couple.

Alors que cette fois… Le problème semblait ne venir que d'eux. Et c'était bien pour ça que chacun sentait la gravité de la situation…

Aussi K attrapa sans mot dire la lourde valise de Shûichi et se contenta de relever presque doucement son chanteur pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Il suivit machinalement, comme s'il ne percevait pas exactement ce qui se passait.

Pourtant quand la voiture tourna au coin de la rue, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner convulsivement pour regarder disparaître la rue et la maison, une dernière fois.

Dans l'habitacle insonorisé et climatisé de la voiture, au milieu du silence à peine troublé par le ronronnement du moteur, un soupir profond, comme arraché d'un être expirant, trembla.

Jusqu'au studio, K conduisit dans le silence. Shûichi, le visage tourné obstinément vers l'extérieur, ne prononça pas une parole. Et K non plus.

Une seule fois, le manager crut entendre un mot chuchoté d'une voix brisée. Un nom. Mais quand il se tourna vers son passager, il ne put voir que sa joue et sa nuque, tremblantes toutes les deux. Alors il fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu, puisque de toutes façons, ce n'était pas son nom qui avait été murmuré…

Le départ pour la tournée se fit donc sous de bien sombre auspices pour le groupe. Shûichi, habituellement la fantaisie et la vitalité de Bad Luck, s'éteignait doucement.

Au moment de monter dans le minibus qui leur était réservé, K, Hiroshi et Fujisaki ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un long et sombre regard, plein d'appréhension. Les choses s'annonçaient décidément mal…

Pourtant ,K, Hiroshi et Fujisaki se trompaient.

- - - - -

La clé grinça lugubrement dans la serrure. Yûki entra d'un pas fatigué et jeta ses chaussures au petit bonheur dans le hall. Puis il gagna lentement le salon pour s'affaler sur le canapé. Une main lasse passa sur le visage marqué par la fatigue. Puis un regard d'ambre balaya la pièce.

Yûki se redressa et écouta le silence de la maison. Son expression se durcit encore, faisant ressembler son visage aux beaux traits réguliers à un masque blanc de marbre antique.

Il était parti. Pour la tournée. Et il ne l'avait pas vu, parce qu'il avait senti que s'il le faisait, il risquait de craquer et de pardonner. Et il ne voulait pas. Il souffrait trop pour envisager cela. Il s'obstinait dans sa douleur, tout en souffrant encore plus à l'idée de rendre Shû également malheureux.

D'un geste rageur, il attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et alluma l'écran, histoire de se changer les idées. Mais le sort semblait s'acharner contre lui.

Depuis l'absence de Shû, il ne cessait de tomber sur son visage, à la télévision, sur les affichages publicitaires géants, sur les couvertures des magazines musicaux et même parfois, comme en ce moment, aux infos !

A croire que le visage d'ange aux yeux violets et aux cheveux roses le hantait, déterminé à lui rappeler sa cruauté et ses accusations injustes à tout moment.

Malgré tous ses griefs, ses ressentiments, sa souffrance et sa culpabilité, le pouvoir de fascination de Shu fonctionnait toujours. Tout ce qui le touchait continuait à l'attirer obsessionnellement. Aussi Yûki reposa-t-il la télécommande sans changer de chaîne. Puis il se tendit, le corps en avant, vers l'écran.

Il écouta les commentaires de la journaliste et contempla avidement les images qui lui donnaient de précieuses et douloureuses informations sur son chanteur.

Comme la phalène qui danse autour de la flamme pour s'y brûler irrémédiablement, le regard d'ambre ne quitta pas un instant l'écran.

La tournée était un triomphe. Les salles où se produisait Bad Luck étaient combles chaque soir et le marché noir allait bon train. Certaines places se vendaient une fortune, presque la valeur d'un mois de salaire moyen ! Et encore la demande explosait par rapport à l'offre ! C'était du jamais vu depuis plus d'une décennie. En réalité, depuis les concerts géants des Nittle Grasper.

Shu avait enfin réussi à atteindre son but. Envers et contre tout, il avait réussi. Et lui n'était même pas à ses côtés pour l'accompagner dans son triomphe…

La tête qui se penche invinciblement vers le sol. La gorge qui se serre d'un coup et déglutit. Et l'impression écrasante d'avoir brisé son bonheur de ses mains.

Yûki sentit son estomac se nouer. Les mots lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_A présent, je sais que tu es en plus une sale petite pute de la pire espèce ! Une catin qui allume tous les mecs ! Quand je pense que j'ai cru comme un idiot qu'Aizawa t'avait violé !! Tu nous as bien eus tous les deux sur ce coup-là !_

La tête qui vient pesamment tomber dans les mains, les épaules qui se voûtent. Le soupir arraché des entrailles. Et les pleurs qui secouent le corps entier.

La télévision continua longtemps de parler dans le vide ce soir-là, tandis que la pénombre s'épaississait et que la nuit s'avançait. Et quand enfin elle se tut, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la maison.

Plus aucun, à part celui de pas qui décroissent puis une porte qui se ferme doucement et la clé qui tourne dans la serrure. Et lorsque le moteur de la voiture s'éloigna, il n'y eut vraiment plus rien.

- - - - -

Les flashs de lumière aveuglante des projecteurs, la résonance assourdissante et hypnotique des gigantesques amplis et les cris de la foule. Les hurlements, la chaleur et la poussée venant du public.

Il aimait pourtant tout cela. C'était son but. La queue interminable dès le matin. Les fans en délire venus des quatre coins du pays pour Bad Luck. Il aurait tout donné pour atteindre ce rêve il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps. Mais à présent qu'il avait atteint ce but tant désiré, l'envie de le savourer avait disparu.

Comme une partie de son être, l'élan qui le poussait toujours plus loin dans la voie qu'il avait choisie s'était éteint.

Il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne chantait plus qu'avec son corps. Sa bouche, ses cordes vocales. Rien de plus : son être n'y était pas.

Sur scène, il ne brillait plus.

Il n'y arrivait plus.

Hiro et Fujisaki s'en étaient rendus compte, Shûichi le savait, mais il ne parvenait pas à remonter la pente, à retrouver cet entrain qui lui avait permis de franchir tous les obstacles.

Le public ne semblait pas s'en être encore rendu compte. Il faut dire qu'il était un vrai professionnel maintenant. Il faisait son travail, et quoiqu'en dise ou qu'en pense Yûki, il le faisait bien puisqu'il parvenait à chanter et à assurer ses concerts quand son être achevait de se déchirer et de dissoudre.

Encore une chanson. La dernière. Et le final du concert : le solo d'Hiro et les accords amplifiés et puissants de Fujisaki sur le dernier couplet pour finir en beauté. A lui de donner le plus d'expressivité et de force de conviction à sa voix pour entraîner le public vers l'apothéose sous le feu d'artifice des spots.

Et lorsque le dernier accord retentit longuement, pendant que les lumières mouraient doucement, Shûichi sut qu'il avait réussi. Encore une fois, il avait fait un sans faute, un concert parfait pour le public.

Les applaudissements frénétiques et les hurlements qui se déchaînèrent lui prouvèrent qu'il avait eu raison.

Un pauvre sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Il faisait encore illusion.

Mais pour combien de temps encore…

Les rappels, les saluts puis l'après-concert semblèrent se dérouler sans lui. Comme s'il assistait à la scène en spectateur.

Sans savoir exactement quand ni comment, il se retrouva dans sa chambre d'hôtel. A bout de forces, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les yeux violets errèrent un instant à la surface des objets mais la chambre resta obstinément étrangère. Une banale chambre d'hôtel, si luxueuse soit-elle.

Et soudain, Shûichi eut froid. Profondément et viscéralement froid, d'un froid inexplicable. Il regarda à nouveau la chambre. Elle lui parut subitement hostile. Comme s'il étouffait brusquement, sa respiration se précipita.

Il devait quitter ce lieu. Sortir et surtout ne pas rester seul…

Shûichi jaillit de sa luxueuse suite et courut presque vers l'ascenseur. Il était tard, mais il devait trouver quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Surtout ne pas rester seul avec lui-même.

Sur un tintement discret, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une ambiance feutrée et apaisante. A nouveau épuisé, Shûichi choisit une table retirée, à moitié dissimulée du reste de la salle par d'opulentes plantes vertes mais offrant une vue imprenable sur la nuit éclairée de la rue.

Il commanda un cocktail très alcoolisé et certainement très cher dont le nom français lui plut. Lorsque le verre arriva, il le sirota doucement, à petites gorgées, le regard perdu sur les lumières artificielles de l'extérieur.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, Shûichi ne se rendit compte de la présence de l'homme que lorsque celui-ci se tint immobile à ses côtés.

Avec lassitude et effort, le chanteur leva la tête vers l'inconnu, résigné à l'idée de signer encore un énième autographe.

Mais les yeux violets qui se levèrent vers le visage de l'homme s'agrandirent soudain tandis que le souffle du chanteur se suspendait douloureusement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, comme pour parler, mais elle se referma sans avoir prononcé un mot. En cet instant, Shûichi était la personnification même de la surprise.

L'intrus eut un sourire et tirant une chaise s'assit en face du chanteur.

« -Eh bien quel succès ! Félicitations ! On dirait le succès époustouflant des Nittle Grasper ! Bad Luck a enfin rattrapé ses illustres aînés, dirait-on…

-Que faites-vous ici, _vous_ ! Vous êtes la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir !

-Ca, ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil.

-Et pourquoi serais-je gentil avec vous ? Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, vu la façon dont vous vous êtes comporté à mon égard !

-Je plaide coupable. C'est vrai que je vous ai un peu poussé dans vos retranchements la dernière fois, mais c'est de bonne guerre. C'est le travail. Il n'y avait rien de personnel.

-Ah oui ? C'est bizarre comme j'ai du mal à vous croire ! Et dans le métro ? C'était le travail aussi ?

-C'est bon, je me rends. Je vous présente mes plus sincères et mes plus plates excuses pour mon indigne et inqualifiable conduite. Je vous assure que j'ai très honte de moi, vraiment, que je suis sincèrement repentant et que je ne le ferai plus, promis ! »

Le journaliste leva légèrement son verre en s'inclinant jusqu'à poser la tête contre le bois lustré de la table. Il resta un instant ainsi, puis se redressa avec un sourire espiègle.

« -Est-ce que ça va comme ça ? Ou dois-je me prosterner ? »

Shûichi sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de le laisser paraître. Ca faisait tellement de bien, un peu de légèreté, au milieu de cette pesanteur qui l'environnait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il sentait ses idées noires et sa lassitude refluer doucement à l'intérieur, pour l'instant.

« -Ca va aller comme ça. Je désire me faire discret. Vous voir faire le pitre ne serait pas vraiment idéal pour cela. D'autant plus que j'ai une image à surveiller. Je n'ai pas envie de lire dans un journal que Shindô Shûichi fréquente de « gentils idiots ».

-Mmmh, vous êtes plutôt du genre rancunier, vous. Je n'aurais jamais cru en vous voyant.

-Vous avez raison. Je crois qu'il est temps de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je me présente : Shindô Shûichi, chanteur du groupe Bad Luck. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Shindô-san. Je suis journaliste des Echos Musicaux. Et évidemment, j'aimerais une interview…

-Evidemment, c'est juste pour le travail…

-Mais oui, juste pour cela, je vous assure. Est-ce possible ce soir, ou êtes-vous trop fatigué ?

-Non… ce soir, ce sera parfait. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir… »

Se retrouver seul à nouveau dans cette chambre froide et menaçante… Tourner et retourner sans cesse les mêmes mots et les mêmes images dans sa tête, jusqu'à penser devenir fou…

« -Parfait ! Dans ce cas, allons-y ! Le petit salon de réception du premier étage vous convient-il ?

-Ce sera très bien. »

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent ensemble et quittèrent la table sans remarquer une voiture qui s'arrêta juste en face de la baie vitrée dans un grand crissement de frein.

Une belle voiture étrangère. Un de ces véhicules de luxe, racé et puissant.

La vitre teintée descendit sans un bruit et un regard fauve horrifié suivit le couple jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'ascenseur.

Le serveur qui débarrassait le cocktail de Shûichi entendit soudain un crissement horrible de pneu et leva la tête vers la rue juste à temps pour voir une grosse Mercédès noire démarrer en trombe.

Il secoua la tête en grommelant quelque chose à propos de fous dangereux à qui on devrait retirer leur permis.

- - - - -

Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas la suite dans un an ! Euh… Y a encore quelqu'un que ça intéresse ?


End file.
